Slytherin's Queen
by Vivien Williams
Summary: Revised.Two rulers, two nations within a school, where Slytherins fight against Gryffindors and where enemies fall in love. Welcome to Lily Evans' world, current Slytherin's Queen.


_Disclaimer : I only own the plot and anything else you can't recognize_

_Summary: Two rulers, two nations within a school, where Slytherins oppose to Gryffindors and where enemies fall in love. Welcome to Slytherin's Queen's world, Lily Evans._

_A/n: Hey all! Well, I decided, today being one of those boring days I usually encounter during my holidays (seeing as how I live so far away from all my friends, but we won't go there...), I decided that I wanted to review, and arrange this story. So there you go...Anyway, read it, enjoy it (hopefully) and tell me what you thoght about it! So cheers and happy New Year!_

_Slytherin's Queen_

Lily Evans wasn't really a muggle-born. She had just been adopted by muggles. Dumbledore had told her so, the night she had been sorted. She wasn't supposed to know, though. The sorting hat had _accidentally_ let it slip as he was sorting her. Whoever said hats were intelligent anyway. Anyway, after having awaken her curiosity, they (more like Dumbledore, McGonagall was firmly against) were forced to tell her that her parents had died mysteriously. But of course Lily wasn't satisfied by that answer, she knew they knew she knew there was something fishy. Later, in early teen years (she was 13), she found out that, in fact, her biological parents had been found with death-eater marks on their forearms, sent to Azkaban, and eventually rot there until their deaths. Lily never quite understood why her teachers had so firmly refused to let her know the truth, maybe they thought it would influence her, or misguide her, or whatever...But fuck them, she had thought, she had found out anyway, and it hadn't done anything to her.

But that was so long ago. Now she was in seventh year at hogwarts, and to her great dismay, she was also Headgirl. This would so bring her reputation down. She sighed.

'Luce is gonna pull such a face when he sees me wearing this shit.' She thought bitterly, although a small smile appeared in the corner of her rose bud lips. She searched the platform, looking around for her long lost friends.

She soon found them harassing a group of what looked like ridiculously small first years. And nobody else on this platform seemed or bothered to care.

Nobody, in their right mind would want to pick a fight with the Heirs. That's what they called themselves. They, being the inner circle of friends Lily Evans had. The Lily Evans. She was the queen of the feared slytherin's.

She smiled as she watched Lucious creep behind a tiny boy with round glasses and short sandy blond hair, and push him forwards to the ground.

No one on the platform dared to make a move to save the 1rst years. No one wanted to end up like them. And they were right, nothing was worst than behind bullied by the Heirs.

'They are just too coward to face us' she thought bitterly. She did enjoy her power, but sometimes it was just too … boring.

She started to make her way to them, to tell them to stop making fools of themselves by bullying the 1rst years and they weren't good enough to be bullied.

Then she stopped. She smirked.

'Finally.' She thought and sighed, relieved.

The Marauders had finally come. The Marauders. Now they were respectable enemies. They were the only ones who would face them. The only ones who dared. And that felt good.

They had walked up to the Heirs, to come and help out the 1rst years. Lily stopped and smirked, wanting to watch how her mates could go on without her.

She wasn't the only one to, either. The platform had gone deadly quiet. The fights between the Marauders and the Heirs were known throughout the school, and even the most of the wizard population had heard about them. And, they were, always, spectacular.

So everyone stopped to watch, and see whom from the hero Marauders and the villainous Heirs were going to win this time.

"Well, well, well, the Marauders. I was wondering were you'd gone, you know, I was startin' to miss you. Can you imagine life without embarrassing or hexing you!" exclaimed Lucious, maliciously and mimicked bewilderment, dramatically.

Lily smirked. Lucious, cocky and malicious. He would never change.

"Nah, don't worry, we're not going anywhere. Oh, on the other hand, you seem to be missing someone. Now where's your queen? Probably getting fucked. Apparently, she's a tigress in bed…" replied Potter, mimicking, deep, deep thought.

"Don't you ever dare insult Lily in front of me, Potty, ever again, get it?" Lucious roared, taking out his wand and sticking in below Potter's chin.

"Call her by her first name, huh? Well, I'm quite surprised to hear that coming from you. I would have thought that you would have called her "your highness" or "your majesty", seeing how you bloody worship her!" he answered exaggerating the end of the phrase.

"Well, he wanted to, but I told him not to. It would have been a bit awkward, no?"

Potter spun around, now facing an ever-so-hot Lily.

"Evans" he said sourly, although his eyes were wandering over her body.

If there was one thing that Potter could not deny about the dangerous Lily Evans, was that she was gorgeously beautiful _(I'm not sure if you can say that, but I just think it fits perfectly with the circumstances)_

Long, thick, shiny auburn hair, falling delicately on her straight back. A slim waist, but she still had feminine forms with just the right curves. Pale skin, thin rosebud lips, under a small slim nose. But the thing that made Lily Evans Lily Evans, was her eyes. Too many or not enough words could describe the way her eyes were so glittery and shiny, as if instead of putting normal brown eyes_ (don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against brown eyes, seeing how I own some myself, well on with story)_, the creator would have stolen the best emeralds of the Chinese Emperor's crest, to plug them in Lily Evans. Throughout the school, rumors said that if you ever pulled them out, two _real _emeralds would come out. Deep, intelligent, _dangerous _green eyes.

This was also one of the things that cooperated in making her so respected throughout Hogwarts, if not England.

No one in their right mind would ever dare to look into those eyes more than five seconds of fear of having holes burn through their skulls. Well, everyone except for Potter.

To make the long story short, she was one of the most beautiful young women you could ever wish to meet, if not the most beautiful.

Back to story.

"Potter, and… _the Maurauders._" She made the word "marauder" look like poison in her so delicate mouth. They winced, but stayed put.

"K, guys, let's roll. See ya, Potter." Her mouth accentuated "potter", to make it sound ironic, and it worked, seeing the smirks plastered on the face of the Heirs as they mounted on the train, Lily in front.

Lily was always in front when it came to walking in group, even when she wasn't with the rest of the Heirs or the Slytherins. The rule obliged, seeing how she was hogwarts "royalty".

---------------

They were standing there, both groups, the Heirs and the Marauders in front of the grand oak doors of the Great Hall. You might be wandering why, and so I shall explain. It is traditional for the Maruaders and the Heirs to arrive late to the Great Hall when the welcome back feast was happening, you know that precise time right after the Sorting but just before Dumbledore's speech. Both groups thought it was a way to be recognized by the first years, and both thought it would make it clear who they were. That had to be one the only thing they both ever agreed on.

So they waited there for the right moment. Although you would have thought it would have been normal to stress when you are about to make a majestic entry within a room full of about 5 hundred people, but they weren't, well almost. Narcissa kept on smoothing her skirt as if trying to push the non-existent dust off, Lupin kept on flicking his eyes to his watch, Pettigrew was fiddling with his nails, Black kept on biting his lips, while Lucious was blinking his eyes constantly and furiously. Only Lily and Potter kept cool, as if a contest was going on between them, both daring the other to wince the first. But none did. That was one of the mysteries of Hogwarts, how the leaders never ever seemed to show weakness, that being one of the reasons why they were so highly worshipped and respected.

"Now." James said softly, almost unheard. They each took one deep, deep breath and penetrated the Hall.

Power, bliss, majestuosity shone from the groups. They were radiant. All of them. The stars above accentuated their radiance. Never, in all the entries that both groups made, had they been so effective. You could suppose that it was because, it was, after all the last time that they would perform their entries, and wanted it to be remembered. And it was. Of course.

"Well, that was spectacular, once more. Thank you Miss Evans and Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said, his eyes going from Potter and finally resting on Lily, who arched an eyebrow, daring him to continue. He chuckled softly, fully aware that the whole bloody school was witnessing.

It was weird that Lily was so absolutely cheeky with the Headmaster, and that he always seemed to enjoy it. Go figure.

"Before the feast starts, I'd like to refresh your memories on certain things…" he trailed off.

The meal past normally. They all chatted animatedly without a care in the world. It just felt so good to be back at Hogwarts.

"Well, now that we are all full and watered, I think it's about time we went to bed. I have to admit that I'm feeling a bit drowsy myself… oh, dear me, I almost forgot the most important thing! I'd like to introduce to you the Headgirl and the Headboy. Mr. Potter will be your Headboy, as Miss Evans your Headgirl. Come on, stand up both of you!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The one reason why both didn't immediately get up was because they were both under deep shock to find out that the other was Headboy/girl. But finally they did. The school applauded after having reacted to this shock. No one was expecting _that_.

Lily swirled her hand, demanding quiet. The whole school did instantly, fearing that if they were a second too late, they would have to fear cruel pain.

In a clear, authoritic voice, Lily demanded:

"I demand explanation."

The Hall was bewildered. _Had she just questioned the Headmaster's decision?_

"You know perfectly well, that him and me are mortal enemies! And still, you put us together! Do you want the school to fall apart! Are you insane!" she shrieked directly at Dumbledore.

"Now, now, my dear, there is no need to make such fuss! I chose Mr. Potter and yourself simply because you were the most talented students in your year. You will have to work with him it is my final decision. And no, I am not insane. Thank you for worrying, though." He replied calmly, a small smile appearing in the corner of his lips.

"Fine, but it's your loss. No school and no Potter, perfect." She continued insolently.

"Well, for the school, it's my affair. But if you hurt Mr. Potter, I will personally make sure you take care of him, until he recovers. Fully recovers."

"HA!" yelled a forgotten someone, while high-fiving his best mate.

"And it goes for you too, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore added. Lily looked towards him, catching his eye. Cold, sparkly electricity passed through the eye contact. No one in the Hall missed it.

This was one hell of year coming up.

------------

Sunday, 24th of June, Lily woke up shaking and trembling. It had been two months so far that she had the same dream, but it still had the same effect on her. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream, she didn't think so anyways. It seemed more…real. As if it were to happen soon. But it couldn't be, could it?

Shivers ran through her body as she relieved the "dream". Or was it "nightmare"?

_She was standing in the middle of a carpeted staircase, in what looked like a cozy mansion. She was trembling and cold sweat ran down her forehead, cheeks reaching her chin. Her heart was beating fast, and she was holding a baby half asleep, tightly. _

_A man yelled to her from downstairs, beckoning, urging, pleading her to run and take the baby with her._

_But she had nowhere to go. So she ran up the stairs, her muscles screaming in pain as she climbed the stairs 4 by 4. She reached a pitch-black corridor, ran and ran, until the opposite wall came in touch. She was trapped, it was a dead end, taking her weak courage in both hands, and she took a step forward and started to search the opposite wall with her unoccupied arm, looking desperately for a door. Any door, anywhere to hide. He was coming, he was coming!_

_She heard the man downstairs scream in pain and rage. She heard a body hit the floor, motionless, and a loud, cold, screeching laugh. Then nothing, nothing at all except for the soft breathing sound coming from the baby boy fast asleep in her trembling arms…_

_Her sore hand found the light button, she pressed on it._

_And then, standing there, at about a foot away from her, was a tall, hooded ghost. He was laughing._

_She screamed. The baby finally awakening started to scream along with her. Both their screams of help echoed on the stonewalls. The ghost laughed harder and harder, his laugh penetrating the night like fingernails on a blackboard._

_On impulse, she grabbed the nearest handle and scrambled in side, locking it with her wand, but to no use. He got in._

_She ran across the room. The boy still yelling in her aching arms. He took out his wand, and pointed in towards the baby._

_She pleaded, ordered, merchandised, begged, did everything she could to save the child. She had to._

_She had to…_

_Green light mixed with a screeching laugh. Tears ran down her front. She wanted the boy to live. He had to… he just had to…_

_She fell to the floor, dead. Her last look went to the boy, on the floor. That little, innocent boy, with bright green eyes and messy, messy jet-black hair. That boy who seemed so, so familiar…_

----------

She walked towards the Great Hall that night. A frightful headache haunting her head. But the entrance was blocked. All these people seemed to be staring excitedly towards the same thing.

Seeing her, the people parted to leave a very tight passageway for her to penetrate to the center of the commotion.

"Lily!" yelled Lucious when seeing her. He was standing there, his wand out, his muscles tense and light anger was flicking in his eyes. In front of him was Potter, he was standing in the position, although his eyes expressed mischief instead of anger.

"Luce, what the hell in going on?" she asked. Her gaze wandered towards Potter, who was staring at her suddenly calm. Her eyes, out of her own accord, locked with his. That seemed to happen a lot lately. Electricity passed, once more, but this time, it seemed much more calm, warm and somewhat…loving. It shocked, Lily, although she did not break the gaze. Somehow, she didn't want to break it. She felt as though if she ever broke the eye contact, she would be subject to endless tearing suffering. Weird, but true.

"Potter was looking for crap and lucky for him, I was there to give some!" he answered sarcastically. But Lily paid no mind whatsoever to what Lucious had just said; she was deeply lost in Potter's hazel golden eyes. It was weird the way that they would always light up every time they saw each other and how they were so full of different shades of hazel. Never had Lily in her past life seen such eyes. She stared longingly into them, wishing that hers could, the time of a second, resemble to his, even just a tiny bit.

Hers were just plain, plain green. Never would they shine the way his did. Never would they show the quarter of life his showed…

Little did she know that James was thinking the exact same thing as her. He was swimming in her emerald, shiny, glittery, beautiful spring-like eyes. They were the exact same color as his mother's favorite necklace, the one she had cherished most, the one she had been given to by her grandmother her wedding day. He smiled thinking about his long, lost mother. The last time she had yelled at him, the last time she had kissed him, the last time she had hugged him, the last time he had seen her. His mother, Victoria Elizabeth Potter had died three years ago. The memory was still fresh in his mind, but seeing those two jewels, (Lily's eyes), brought him the comfort he had looked for. That was why he liked her that was why he tried to make her look at him, even for a second, all the time.

Yes, he loved Lily Evans, and there was nothing anyone could say about it.

Sirius had figured it out, during this year. He had fits, he yelled, argued and after the storm of the shock, tried to reason with James, but to no avail, love was love, and there was nothing, not even Siruis, not even his best-friend, could do about it. After that, Siruis decided that you needed to fight the fire with the fire, and didn't speak to James for weeks. But alas, seeing he could do nothing about it whatsoever, deciding it was better to have a love-sick friend than none at all, he made peace and said that although he didn't approve of this, that he wasn't going to get in the way. Remus, on the other hand, did nothing of what Sirius did, he just went up to James and gave him a pat on the back and a brotherly hug, saying he was happy for him.

But what James didn't know, was that Lily Evans felt the exact same thing for him. Only she was still under the shock.

For the past months, he had occupied her thoughts for every single second of her life. She lived through him. At first she thought she was just determined to eliminate him, but little by little, the obsession transformed into deep, desperate love, that only very few people had felt. It was what you could call, true love.

Lily looked down, and ran out the room, not really aware that her action was witnessed by everyone.

She ran to the Astronomy Tower, to think.

She stared at the starry sky and shivered. Suddenly, a thick warm cloak fell on her shoulders. It smelled like a forest in autumn. Just like him. He was there. This was his cloak. He was there!

"There you are. Does that feel better?" he asked, concerned. Silence. Lily didn't know what to say or do, confusion blocking her every thought

"Wow, it's a beautiful night!" he continued softly. More silence. But James continued anyway.

"You know, it's been weird lately... I mean you and me.." She froze, was he going to say what she thought he would say...?

"I don't know if you've noticed, but something's changed." He continued hesitatingly.

'No, he couldn't know, could he?' She thought frantically still turning her back to him.

"Or, I've changed." Silence accompanied his words once more.

'He's changed? What could that possibly mean?' she thought, now deeply confused.

"Don't you get it, Lily? I…I love you." the last part was barely audible.

What? No! it couldn't be possible! Never! He couldn't! How could he play with her feelings like such!

"I've never felt this before, I feel like crying of happiness every time you dare lay your eyes on me. My heart beats so much faster every time you're near. I sweat and loose the use of words every time you come in the same room! I feel like killing the world just thinking you might get hurt! At night, I wake up screaming your name and seeing you face because I'm so fucking obsessed with you! You have such power over me! You're driving me insane!" he finished breathless and hopeful.

But then, silence. Always silence.There was always silence with Lily. But he understood her. She felt sorry for him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she didn't know how to answer him, and thought it was better to make him understand with her ever lasting silence.

He turned away feeling broken, shattered and desperately depressed.

He made his way to the door, loosing his hope with every step he took, when soft fingers laid themselves on his forearm and turned him around.

Her soft hand on his torse. Her delicate body slightly pressed against his. Her warm breath on his lips. Her nose caressed his nose. When finally, not being able to control his urge, he gently, gently, smoothed his lips on hers. Everything, everyone on his single feelings, all his passion, frustration, love were expressed when he touched her. She made him feel alive, and free...in love.

-------

So there they were kissing under a starry sky, both knowing that as long as they were together nothing could ever harm them...

_That, my friends, is the way Lily Evans Fell in love,_

_Slytherin's Queen._

_A/N: well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed!_

_There will be no chapters after this one, this is just a one-shot._

_So anyway, much love, and well-fare for the new year to come!_

_cheers_

_French Tears_


End file.
